Beastly
by Song of Woofs
Summary: AU where Rin was raised by the Vatican as a dangerous, feral superweapon, and Yukio wants to visit his long lost brother but something goes wrong. OKUMURACEST, SADLY. Rated M for upcoming yaoi - - and swearing.
1. Prologue

**Author's note; I'm not fond of Okumuracest (my otp are RinxIzumo and RinxShiemi), this is what happens when I challenge a particularly trollish friend (I lost, derp). But I gave my word, if I have to write about twincest it's going to be my way :C (And that means no excessive yaoi and may contain slightly humorous situations). And forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes, english is not my first language.**

**This is an AU where Rin was raised by agents of the Vatican instead of Shiro, being nothing but a wild, raging beast that serves the True Cross Order when sh*t hits the fan. (Release the hounds, anyone?). Yukio was raised by Shiro though, and he wants to visit his long lost brother despite Mephisto's warnings**.

Prologue.

When the Vatican found about the existence of Satan's children, there was a raging debate whether exorcise them or kill them before they become a threat. Among the many figures arguing in the Vatican's enormous courtroom, a tall man dressed in white stepped into discussion with a wide smile drawn across his face, showing his razor sharp canines. His unnatural blue eyes examining every expression of the authorities in front of him. He decided to speak before his obviously demonic look made them feel uncomfortable ''I propose something better, my dear judges'' One of the Grigori quickly replied with a certain tone of desperation in his voice ''What do you propose, Mr. Pheles? I believe there's no other option than killing the devil's offspring''.

Mephisto smiled even more and said ''Only one of Satan's children inherited his blue flames, I say we should use him as a weapon to destroy our enemies. We could even destroy Satan one day! And I give my word to all of you, that I won't let this kid harm you in any way.'' The Grigori quietly argued for some minutes before announcing their decision ''Be it your way Mr. Pheles, but if something goes awry you will bear the consecuences'' Mephisto seemingly convinced them, he was good with words just like any other intelligent demon.

Some time later, the demon kid was taken to the headquarters to be raised by exorcists, while his brother who was repeatedly tested for any signs of satanic flames, was going to be raised by the current Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto. The twins lived a quite different childhood, while Rin was taught to obey, fight and destroy, Yukio was studying in school like a normal child (albeit with a mashou), where some children bullied him due to his mild temper. None of them knew about each other for the children's well being. A few years later Yukio began training to become an Exorcist with his foster father, proving to be a truly brilliant student.

While one of the brothers became a successful student, and the youngest Exorcist ever, the other twin was a weapon of mass destruction and True Cross Order's rabid hound, who only obeyed those who raised him. His extremely short temper, terrifying presence and feral attitude made him a true heir of the Devil himself, Rin was sent to the battlefield when enemy organizations became too much of a problem, the young demon destroyed his enemies with a good old ''kill it with fire'' treatment, earning the well-deserved nickname of Lucifer. Rin was kept in a huge cell in the main headquarters, he was too dangerous to let him roam around freely, he could go berserk over the smallest things like simply staring at his damn tail, or eating sweets and not share them with him. Despite this, he was too useful to the Order and killing him would be a great loss of power, so they could allow his capricious wild child behavior as long as he contributes to the Order's interests.

**A/N: What do you think? C: Let me know if you like it, that can make this writing experience less humiliating for me D: Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Shura

**A/N: Ok So here's the second chapter, as I promised, this one is way longer than the prologue, but it's still kind of short. There are a few things you should know about this AU: Rin's power was never sealed in the koumaken, and thus he is always in his full demon form (You can see it in the manga, he looks like when he draws the kurikara but his ears and tail are even longer, he gains claws and satan's weird eyes that look like a blender's blade). This version of Rin has longer hair, don't ask lol.**

The radiant sun glistened through the prestigious True Cross Academy's halls, the new students left their classrooms to buy the (ridiculously expensive) food offered by the cafeteria, and teachers also took advantage of the short break to recharge their energy and arrange the paperwork . Meanwhile the young Exorcist Yukio Okumura was trying to avoid his fangirls as much as possible, walking in a low profile to avoid attracting the attention of said girls. Then he got to the cafeteria and ordered bento and water and sat down to eat in peace. Or so he thought.

-SCAREDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! A high pitched voice scared the young exorcist out of his senses, his face turning red when he saw a busty red haired woman walking towards him with a pouty expression and her boobs bouncing like balloons. ''Oh shit, not now, Shura'' He seethed while covering his food before she had the wonderful idea of stealing it from him.

-What's up Scaredy? enjoying yer bento huh? She joked while she took the bento off his hands. ''I told you a thousand times, don't call me Scaredy! that's such a foreign-sounding name'' Yukio demanded as he tried not to punch Shura for stealing his lunch. ''Oh my, do ya prefer Scaredy four eyes? alright then scaredy four eyes. Tell me about yer new students!. For the first time in years, Yukio had a chance to gloat about something in front of Shura, he smiled devilishly.

''Actually, they seem to be pretty good. I got three students from the Kyoto branch who know the basics of demonology and they all aspire to be Aria, sadly one of them does not have potential to be an Aria. I also have a misterious second year student and a very talented tamer. But they are truly good and I think I won't have a hard time teaching them''. Yukio had a very proud smug face, it was rare to see him that way.

''Ooooh that's cool scaredy four eyes, but what about yer other student? ya know, that blonde girl from the exorcism shop! I know ya like her, hehehe!'' Shura began laughing like if there was no tomorrow while Yukio turned red. He kept his usual stoic facade, but Shura knew she nailed it. ''She's doing fine, and no, I don't like her'' ''Yeah sure, keep saying that to yerself kiddo'' The curvy woman laughed at the poor boy for while.

She ate the bento and Yukio felt like his poor wallet twitched after wasting those precious yens. ''Hey kiddo, did ya know what happened last night in Germany?'' Her expression changed, she was serious this time. '' Yes, I heard the Vatican released the Son of Satan in an old building that served as a base for a satanic sect'' He mumbled, a bit dissapointed at the Vatican's decision of using that goddamned beast everytime something bites their heels.

-Hehehe, ironic isn't it? fuckers worship Satan and then comes his son and beats the ever-livin crap out of them, priceless! Said Shura as a beer came out of one her tattoos, she began drinking it like if she couldn't live without it.

- You seem to agree with that horrible decision'' Yukio stated with a dark tone in his voice.

-What? They are the enemies, I couldn't care less if they get burned to death by their god's son. Besides *hic* they probably died happily'' Shura was already showing signs of being drunk...again.

-You don't get it, Shura! This is unacceptable! They are using the son of their worst enemy as a weapon! That is dangerous and makes no sense!- Yukio was shouting and he seemed truly angry.

-Ah shut up already, scaredy four eyes, he's a cool kid *hic*

-What! YOU know him!? Yukio stammered and his fists clenched.

-Yeah, he's a funny kid, just like ya. Oh little little Scaredy, the things ya don't know...

-What are you talking about?

-Go ask yo papa, I've had it with yer yappin' and shit.'' Then Shura walked towards the exit

After hearing this, the young man muttered to himself ''I have to talk to my dad, _now_'' .

Later on the Monastery, the Paladin Shiro Fujimoto was cooking his dinner along with the other members of the monastery. He was struggling with the frying pan as Yukio entered the kitchen.

'' Yukio m' boy! How was your day, son? Shiro smiled at his son and the boy looked at him in a rather sad way. ''Father, I want to ask you something, in private''.

-Alright Yukio, let's go to the porch.'' The two exorcists reached their destination and stared at each other, an awkward silence surrounding the atmosphere.

-Father, what do you know about the Son of Satan? Don't give me that look, Shura told me you know a lot about this.'' Yukio scowled at the Paladin who remained silent for a few seconds before finally speaking.

-I guess you are old enough to know the truth, son.

_Meanwhile at the Vatican Headquarters..._

In the highly guarded halls of the main headquarters, Shura comes to fullfill her duties as an Exorcist, and that is watching over feared son of Satan. If only she did that right, the other exorcists wouldn't have such a hard time when dealing with the troublesome demon.

Shura walked into a gigantic metal door protected by demon wards and all kinds of spiritual seals. Using her exorcist's key, she opened the giant door, revealing an almost empty, huge room with a crappy looking bed, piles of manga and dirty clothes and a toilet in the corner of the room. But the boy she was looking for wasn't nowhere to be found.

-Now where da hell are you hidin' now? you brat!'' She shouted, annoyed by the boy's childish antics. She could hear him chuckle. She looked up and saw the demon crawling on the ceiling, very much like a gecko , and aiming to jump at the open door behind her.

-Wow that's some fucked up ninja shit, don't ya even think about it kiddo! Get down here pronto.'' Rin obeyed and dropped to the floor, landing gracefully and staring at Shura with a smug face.

''Dang, ya look and smell like shit, go take a shower!'' said Shura, disgusted at the boy's appearance. He wore ragged pants and his whole body was stained with blood, which was clustered around his wild, tangled hair and his tail as well. He looked like something you don't wanna see at night, any normal human would have shit their pants right now, but she was used to this.

''Did you bring my magazines? He said with a rather guttural voice, although he looked excited to see his caretaker. Shura stared at him confusedly before realizing what he meant.

-OOOOH DO YOU MEAN YER PORN MAGAZINES?!''

-Shut up bitch! You are so loud! '' The demon said, tucking his tail between his legs, he knows someone could have heard that. His face was red and his long ears were pointing downwards giving him a dorky, harmless look.

-Ya know, you should stop fappin to human girls ya'll never know. Hehehe! Or who knows, I'm sure at this point you would fuck anything with a pulse, HAHAHAHA!''

-Whatever, just gimme the magazines''

-Yeah shut up ya crybaby'' Shura chanted a mantra and suddenly the magazine and a bag of chips protuded from her magical tattoos.

-Here, enjoy yerself ya little perv'' She handed him the magazine and he grabbed it seemingly excited.

-Hey, what about the chips? I haven't eaten anything today'' Rin stared at her with his best ''puppy eyes''.

-Nah these are for me, and quit those puppy eyes son, yer eyes are creepy as hell, which ain't surprising cuz ya came from there anyway'' She knew she just pressed one of his many, many berserk buttons. In fact she loved making him angry, it was the most marvelous hobby ever.

-WHAT!? BUT I'M HUNGRY'' he tried to snatch the chips from her hands but she was way too fast. ''Come on and get them ya useless imp'' The boy began chasing her and got to grab her bikini, needless to say he got punched in the face. That only made him even angrier as blue flames engulfed his body , his face twisted into an unnatural snarl.

After a few seconds the young demon was already behaving like a rabid dog, growling and snarling at Shura with murderous rage.

-Alright kiddo, enough!'' Shura said while trying to avoid his claws as he slashed at her furiously. ''Here, eat your goddamn chips'' She threw the bag of chips at his face which made him scream in rage, his blue flames intensifying and burning the chips and the magazine.

-Agh, not again, yer quite troublesome!'' Shura chanted a mantra that activated one of the rings in his tail, the ring began draining his power as he screamed in pain, he began limping and then passed out. Shura left the room knowing that he will just as furious when he wakes up, pity the guy who comes to feed him in an hour, she chuckled and pulled another beer from her tattoos.

**A/N: Dear god, I'm tired -_- we will have the yaoiz in the next chapter (probably) Thank you all for following and faving this fic . I decided to show the twin's connection to other characters, this time Shura. In the next chapter we will have some Mephisto love and probably the yaoi you were expecting.  
**


	3. Bros

**A/N: Given that Yukio didn't grow up with Rin , he is a little bit more relaxed and easy going in this AU, but he's still a workaholic, scaredy four eyes. And I lied, there's no yaoi in this chapter because I have to write a whole chapter dedicated to the yaoi scene, lol.**

* * *

There was a feeling of despair in the night's air, the wind howling throughout the buildings of the chapel. Yukio heard it all, his foster father finally told him the truth. There was no words to describe how painful it was when those words pierced trough his chest. It was like a nightmare he wanted to wake up from, at that moment he thought it would be better if he hadn't asked, as they say...curiosity killed the cat. Yukio remained calm, still trying to digest what he just heard, it was hard to believe.

-Yuki, I know it's hard for you to acknowledge this. But I'll be by your side no matter what happens.'' Shiro cooed the boy, who kept his stoic facade but there was undeniable shock and sadness hidden in his eyes.

-How could I trust you, ''father''? You never told me anything about this. I can't believe I'm the son of a filthy demon, the _worst_ of them all. Does that mean I'm a monster as well?

-Don't be silly, you are human. Remember all those medical checkups you have to go through at the Academy? All of them prove you are fully human, except for those demonic looks you give me and Shura when we drink some beers! hahaha!'' Shiro laughed trying to cheer him up, it doesn't help.  
-What about Lucifer? does he know about me? being the brother of that monster makes me feel very uneasy.'' Yukio spoke with sadness in his voice, Shiro knew he was about to cry, but he was stubborn enough to hold his tears.  
-_Lucifer?_ that's the nickname given by the enemies of the order and he decided to keep it, he thought it was cool. His real name is Rin, and he does not know about you.'' Shiro smiled and grabbed Yukio's shoulder. ''Nothing has changed, Yukio. You are still my son''.

-I know, but are you saying he didn't mercilessly slaughter those men in Germany? I saw the photos, father. He _destroyed_ them. Are you trying to tell me he isn't a monster? that's utterly stupid.'' Yukio spat, glaring pure death at the poor paladin.

-He absolutely is a ruthless killer, but very efficient and that's all the Vatican cares about. I'm not saying it's right but if that's their will, I have to obey.''

-And what's your work then?! You are the Paladin!You should be the one who eliminates threats like that.''

-Indeed I am, son. But sometimes the Order decides it's better to use him. He does the dirty job for them, besides, he scares the living crap out of every enemy organization and every other demon below him, I have no choice in the matter.''

-But-'' Yukio begged but Shiro interrupted him ''I'm tired now son, you should go rest for a bit, try to swallow what you learned today, I know it's hard''.

Yukio headed to his bedroom and Shiro went to the kitchen, just to find out that Maruta ate his portion of Sukiyaki. ''Oh not again, damn, You guys hate me right?'' Shiro smiled trying to hide his annoyance, he opened the fridge and pulled out a cup of yogurt. Shiro was just eating the yogurt when he saw Yukio entering the kitchen looking for him. ''Are you alright son? did you forget something?'' The old man spoke with his mouth full of yogurt. ''Nah, I just wanted to thank you, father. Oh and I also want eat something because Shura stole my lunch again'' Shiro burst out laughing as the young exorcist rolled his eyes and grabbed the remaining bowl of sukiyaki.

After filling his stomach, Yukio went to his bedroom again and sat on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother, he wondered how he looked like. If they were twins like Shiro said, he should look a lot like him, albeit with demonic features. Oh that was another thing that bothered him because it was so bizarre, how could one brother be a demon and the other a human? It's not like those mangas he likes to read where a half-demon has all the strengths and weaknesses of each race, no, this had to be completely different. His brother was a full-fledged demon and acted like one all time, while he was a mere human with no signs of supernatural traits or whatsoever, but he liked that. Poor Yukio would never want to be a monster like his brother.

Yukio suddenly realized something , it was there again running trough his mind, the goddamned curiosity. He wanted to know more about his brother, it is true that the idea alone of being near that beast was unsettling to him, but he was his brother after all. An inner struggle occurred in his head, he was very a disciplined and hard-working exorcist, and controlling his emotions was easy for him, but sometimes he lets them slip, it's a human thing and he was no robot.

Perhaps he could talk to someone else, Mephisto to be exact. Of course the demon would never help anyone unless it amuses him (Or doesn't interrupt his schemes), good thing Mephisto is easily amused by nearly everything. He is that kind of people who gaze at their belly buttons and see the miracles of the universe, which is surprising considering that he's an old demon who has probably seen more than a human could ever wish to see. He was going to pay Mephisto a visit as soon as possible.

* * *

_John Faust V Office, True Cross Academy_

Mephisto was playing with his ps3, cursing who designed such a shitty game. He loved human entertainment, but this game was really disappointing him, this was no challenge for his supreme gaming abilities, and the idea of a half-angel half-demon protagonist seemed incredibly retarded to him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of door being slammed, he turned his head to see Yukio panting heavily, the young man looked extremely tired. ''Oh, hello Yukio-kun, why are you storming through my office like that? I would never expect such behavior from you'' Said Mephisto with a genuinely puzzled expression. He really wasn't expecting this, the boy caught him off guard.

''Sir Pheles, I have something to discuss with you'' Yukio managed to talk despite his panting. ''Alright then, but please take a seat first, you look awful'' Mephisto regained his usual composure again and sat on his comfy chair. Water?'' he spoke. ''No thanks, I'm fine'' Yukio replied as he sat on one of Mephisto's chairs.  
''I know you don't come here very often, I know something big is bothering you, tell me'' The demon was not joking this time, he was very serious. ''I want to see _our_ brother, that's all I want'' His gaze met the demon's glare, then the latter burst out laughing. _This guy can't take anything seriously,_ Yukio thought to himself. ''So you already know, oh my this is so amusing! Alright Yukio-kun, I will help you out, with one condition'' Mephisto said, raising his index finger and placing it in front of his face. ''And that would be?'' Yukio asked. ''You have to give me that Fruits Basket pillow you bought yesterday'' Mephisto said, smiling and staring at Yukio with his reptilian eyes, eagerly waiting for his answer. _This guy, how did he know about my secret pillow, let alone getting excited over trivial things like this._ ''Alright mr. Pheles, as you wish''.

* * *

_Vatican Headquarters, Rin's cell_

The exorcist Kaoru Tsubaki was dealing with Shura's mistakes for the third time in the week, if his wife knew what he was doing she would get mad at him forever. The man was trying not to get killed by Rin and his constant demonic tantrums, he thought he didn't deserve this, he simply came to feed the hellish teenager, not to get killed because Shura is terrible at babysitting demons. He pulled out his cellphone and called Shura.  
-Shura-san, what did you do this time? This kid is hell bent on killing me!

-Sideburns! It's nice to know yer alive, hahaha! I did nothing, you know he has pms

-Shura-san please! Help me!

-Yeah whatever Sideburns, I'll be there in a minute, calm yer tits.

Using the Infinity Key, Shura quickly arrived the Vatican Headquarters and opened Rin's cell, she immediately saw tsubaki reciting bible passages to calm him down. It wasn't going to work, the rings on the demons tail were only activated by chanting mantras or sutras. ''Here goes nothing ya idiot monkey, myonho-renge-kyoh'' By chanting the simple title of the Lotus Sutra, one of the rings activated, sending Rin to the ground. He was still conscious and glaring at the exorcists with pure murderous fury.  
''Look Sideburns, we need to subdue him, get me a mandragora tea and a large beer, use the infinity key, come on!'' Tsubaki ran to the nearest door to get the items and used the key. Meanwhile, Shura sat on Rin's back, chanting a mantra to keep the rings activated. The mandragora was just a simple overrated plant for normal people and fantasy writers, but exorcists who know how to use it could prepare extremely powerful narcotics that could work against demons.  
Shura ran her fingers through Rin's messy hair, petting him like a dog, maybe that would calm him down...nope. He kept snarling at her, baring his sharp teeth and looking at her in a ''I'm going to eat you alive'' manner. _Jeez what a temper_, she thought. Tsubaki arrived with the items and handed them to Shura. The woman drank some of the beer and poured the tea in the beer bottle. ''This should help, now look at me ya brat, are ya thirsty?'' Rin's eye widened and he stopped snarling, he was indeed thirsty. ''Hahaha, knew it! here, have a drink'' Rin grabbed the bottle and quickly drank all its content.  
''Now let's just wait til' it kicks in'' Shura said, she kept chanting the mantra because the demon was still growling at her after he drank the damn thing. Two minutes, _two simple minutes_ passed and Rin stopped snarling at the exorcists as a shit-eating grin drew across his face. He was high as an astronaut kite.

Rin got up and hugged Shura like if he hasn't seen her in years, burying his head in her chest like a frightened child, Shura hugged him back, knowing he was simply being stupid. ''Hey ya, Sideburns, was that mandragora on steroids or what?'' ''It was the strongest tea I could find, I'm sorry Shura-san, I think it was too much'' ''I see, well-'' Shura got interrupted by Rin, who was licking her neck in a very lustful way. ''WHAT THE HELL RIN, GET AWAY!'' she tried to push him away but he was very strong, there was no way any human could be stronger than him. Tsubaki quickly got behind the young demon and pulled his tail with all his might, which made him scream and let go of Shura. The two exorcists swiftly ran to the door and got out of the cell, closing it at inhuman speed while Rin was still stunned _(A/N: more like stoned, lol)_.  
''Wow, what the fuck happened there, Sideburns? He tried to fuck me!'' Shura said while panting , her heart racing. ''I'm not sure Shura-san, but my guess is mixing mandragora, beer, demon blood and teenage hormones is not a good idea. Even if the calming effects disappear, that _othe_r effect could last for a couple of days in his bloodstream''.  
-''Oh boy, well we're gonna put a warning right here: don't open or yer gonna get fucked, literally.''  
-''Shura-san, nobody would take that seriously'' Tsubaki wrote on the door ''Do not open until friday for your own safety''

_He would be better if he hadn't burned his own stupid magazine_ Shura thought to herself as she scowled at Tsubaki for bringing her that fucking tea on steroids.

**A/N: Well now you know what's gonna happen to Yukio in the next chapter, which is probably going to be the last chapter, yay!. Thank you all for following/reviewing/faving this story. YES MEPHISTO HATES dmc AND YUKIO LOVES FRUITS BASKET IN THIS STORY, DON'T JUDGE ME ):**


	4. Nothing but mammals

**A/N: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (I can't believe I used to dance to this song when I was a little kid in the 90's xD) M rating justified in this chapter, yaoiz FINALLY arrived.**

Mephisto gleefully received the pillow form Yukio, it was a rare design that needed to be added to his wonderful collection of anime pillows. Placing said item on the office table, he looked at the young exorcist and said ''Shall we go then?''. Yukio didn't know what to answer, he really wasn't expecting Mephisto to act so fast. ''Yes, let's get going''. Of course he sounded really confident, but in fact he couldn't be more nervous, he had a knot in his stomach not knowing what could happen exactly, his brother was wild and unpredictable after all.

''Look Okumura-kun, I don't understand why do you want to do this alone. He can recognize me, you know? We can talk to him together if you wish so'' Said Mephisto, he snapped his fingers, replacing his clownish outfit with a more serious, formal white suit. ''I have to do this alone, Mr. Pheles, I will bear with the responsibility if something happens to me'' Yukio frowned, knowing very well that there was a high chance that something could go awfully wrong.

''As you wish, pick up your best exorcist equipment, we're leaving'' Mephisto reached for his infinity key and walked to the nearest door, Yukio grabbed his equipment and followed him. As he opened the door they were already in the vatican headquarters. Mephisto turned around and pointed at a giant metal door covered by demon wards. ''That's the spot, use this key to open it, but once you enter you will be on your own, I will wait for you near the door'' Yukio nodded and Mephisto gave him the key, the latter snapped his fingers again as a purple cloud covered him and quickly vanished, revealing a white cockroach with a purple bow on it's back. The purple haired demon had a very strange taste for shapeshifting.

The ''cockroach'' flew to a nearby pillar as Yukio walked towards the gigantic door. Standing right in front on it, the young exorcist felt how doubt overwhelmed him, what the hell was he doing anyway? This is the most dangerous, pointless thing he has ever done. He could still turn back and forget about all of this, not risking his life out of mere curiosity. He raised his head and saw something written on one of the wards ''Do not open until friday for your own safety'' _Shit, now what? It isn't friday yet, or maybe this could have been written some weeks ago. Well here goes nothing. _The dark haired boy swallowed, armed with courage he unlocked the door and the mechanism on it opened the door. He stepped in and the door seemed to close itself, he cautiously stared at the room, there was a dirty bed on a corner, a toiled in another corner, and piles of manga and clothes scathered everywhere. The walls had burn marks all over them, but the room was empty, there was no demon to be seen. Yukio frowned, he thought Mephisto pranked him again, until adjusted his glasses and looked closely at the bed.

He spotted two glowing blue eyes under the bed staring at him. _Are those eyes? shit, now that I think about it, this wasn't a good idea_. Fear overwhelmed the young exorcist as the demon's eyes widened, glowing with even more intensity. Suddenly, the bed flew towards him, the goddamn demon just threw the bed at him. Startled, Yukio dodged the attack and stared at his brother, who was now standing and growling at him menacingly. Yukio now understood why this guy scared the crap out of everyone. The boy looked a bit shorter than Yukio, but that was no reason to underestimate his power. He had longish , wild hair, he also wore ragged black pants, he had no shoes or any other clothing. If he was human he would look like a freaking hobo if it wasn't by those obvious demonic features like his unnatural blue irises with red pupils, the blue flames resembling horns of top of his head, his long elf-like ears, his incredibly sharp teeth and claws, and that long, black tail flicking behind him. _So this is my brother, he's exactly how I imagined him, he really is Satan's child._ Yukio thought to himself.

The brothers were staring at each other now, Yukio understood now that they really were twins, even with Rin's demonic features, he could recognize his same facial features on the boy's face. Surprisingly, Rin spoke first, his guttural voice scaring his poor brother.

-''Who the fuck are you, what are you doing here!?'' The demon spat, he was clearly angry and confused, but his movements were erratic and strange, like if he was under the effect of a drug.  
-My name is Yukio Okumura, calm down, I'm just here to talk.'' Yukio calmly spoke, trying not to upset his brother even more.  
-Oku-what? Get the fuck away from me before I paint the walls with your blood!''

-Please calm down! I need to tell you something! Yukio shouted, which was a bad idea, it caused Rin to become even angrier, he clearly wasn't raised to be sociable with other than his caretakers or the Grigori.

Faster than any human could ever react, Rin pounced Yukio to the ground, the latter gasped as Rin grabbed his neck, nearly choking him. They were looking at each other's eyes, Yukio could observe the lack of humanity in his brother's eyes, while Rin only saw a helpless human, struggling to free himself from his iron grip. Rin was amused to see the exorcist struggling so much, like a predator watching as their prey helplessly screams and kicks as last resort, but amusing wasn't the right word to describe that feel, it was arousing him. Shura's lethal tea was still in his bloodstream, he didn't feel like destroying this puny human kid, or eating him alive, this was another kind of hunger.

Yukio tried to reach his gun but Rin tossed it away, this was getting more difficult for the exorcist. _Shit! What I'm going to do now? My own brother is going to kill me! As an exorcist, I was taught to never trust a demon, how could I ignore that? No, Yukio, you had to visit your demon brother because you wanted to know about him! great!_. ''MEPHISTO! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!'' Yukio shouted as loud as he could, but it was useless, not even Mephisto's demonic hearing could help him now, that door was so thick that blocked every sound. Suddenly, Yukio felt how Rin turned him around, he was facing the floor now. Rin sniffed the exorcist's neck as he leaned his whole weight into Yukio's back, then he licked Yukio's neck with his long tongue, going from the base of the neck to his ears. Yukio realized his brother's intentions _''Oh no! oh god no! everything but this! Rin, stop! PLEASE!'_' Rin didn't even flinch at the sound of his own name, he was too distracted tasting his brother's skin, while Yukio was extremely terrified. He would have expected getting killed or mauled by his psychotic demon brother, but raped? that definetly wasn't expected.

Rin kept licking Yukio's neck, consumed by lust and tightly embracing him so he wouldn't escape that easily. Yukio was still struggling with all his strenght, trying to break free, and the worst thing to him was that he was actually enjoying his brother's touch. He could feel the long tongue circling around his neck, he could hear small grunts escaping from the demon's throat. The exorcist let out a pained scream as his brother dug his sharp teeth into his shoulder, the demon was acting posessive now, Yukio could hear him snarling at his ear, his heart began to race even more when he felt his pants and underwear being lowered, the sharp claws touching his skin.

_Oh no, this can't be happening, there's really nothing I can do now_! Yukio cried in desperation, curiosity killed the cat indeed. He screamed in pain again when Rin bit his shoulder for the second time, that was way too painful. ''Just fuck me already! I can't take this anymore!'' Yukio wailed, he could clearly feel the hard bulge on his brother's pants and he simply wished this to end as soon as possible. Rin lowered his pants and penetrated the wailing exorcist below him. DAMN! THAT HURTS! Yukio screamed again, who whould have guessed, his own brother took away his manliness, this couldn't get worse. Rin began thrusting frantically as the young exorcist moaned, Yukio couldn't believe it actually felt really good, after the initial, literal pain in the ass of course. The stimulation was too much for him to ignore, he already had an erection that betrayed how he felt about all this. The demon kept thrusting frantically for several minutes, snarling and grunting in the process, who would say that a crime against nature could feel so damn good.

This was a horrible experience for the young exorcist, but he couldn't stop enjoying it.''Tiiiight bitchhh'' that's all Rin could mutter in that primal state of pure instinct. Yukio was feeling more and more aroused , heat engulfed him as he moaned, which wasn't a good idea. When the demon heard his moanings, he became more eager and thrusted even harder and deeper. This was too much for Yukio, he couldn't hold it anymore, he let out a groan and came all over the floor, Goddamnit! He thought to himself, that was so embarassing. His brother wasn't done yet, he was laughing at the poor exorcist while keeping an steady rythm.

A few minutes passed and Yukio noticed that his demon brother was snarling differently, he embraced Yukio so tightly that almost broke his ribs. Then he began pushing deeper, Yukio felt how his brother's cum filled him as the demon grunted, it was an awful sensation. _At least, it's over now_ Yukio thought. Rin's iron grip loosened and Yukio took advantage of this, reacting quickly and punching the boy in the nose. While the demon was distracted rubbing his nose, Yukio crawled towards the gun with amazing speed, he grabbed it and aimed at the demon. BANG! Yukio shot his brother in the forehead, of course, that wouldn't kill him, but it will hold him down for some minutes. Pulling up his pants, Yukio opened the door once again and then closed it as quickly as possible, but not before gazing at the demon lying on the floor. -''Are you alright, Okumura-kun?'' Yukio saw Mephisto hiding in the shadows playing with a portable console.

-What kind of question is that? Do I look like I'm fine?!''

-No, what happened? Please tell me Okumura-kun''

-He... he tried to kill me, I will never do this again, I swear'' Yukio shuttered, he was shaking uncontrollably

-Oh yes, whatever you say Princess Yukio!.

_Son of a bitch, he knows what happened._ Yukio seemingly forgot that demons have a very keen sense of smell, specially Mephisto. ''I won't say anything about this, let's get out of here, pfft...'' Said demon was trying to hold his laughter as he opened a door to the japanese headquarters.

**A/N: That's all, I'm done with this. I don't know how to write yaoi as you can see, but i gave my word and here it is. I might use this same AU for other stories, minus the ''Yukio gets raped part.'' Thank you all for following this, the story is over now (:  
**


End file.
